The reason why
by LadyNightRunner
Summary: Companion piece to Not Just One of the Guys.What happened after Rufus came to get Cloud the first time? This si what happened. You might want to read NJOotG to get this. RufusCloud


I can't belive I'm posting this. Hell, I can't believe I _wrote_ it. For those of you who haven't already guessed, this is the omitted piece that takes place after Rufus comes to collect Cloud the first tiem. I think it's in...Chapter three, but I'll have to check. Be nice please, I've never written anythig like this one before.

Dedicated in part to Quistis Trepe05, the most recent requester of this crazy piece, and also to all of you who wanted some harem action.

* * *

Cloud followed Rufus down the hall, eyeing him with something akin to wonder. It was hard to accept that this lean, almost fragile-looking young man could be the CEO of a world power. Everything about him spoke of money, yes, but not the ruthless strength Cloud had heard the company was ruled by.

"You don't have to walk behind me, Cloud," Rufus murmured. He had the gift of being able to speak softly, yet be heard by all who listened. "I'd like you beside me."

"Okay." Cloud quickened his steps momentarily, bringing him level with Rufus.

"That's better. You don't have to be so formal and beaten down."

"And why is that, sir?" Clod asked before he could stop himself. He flinched at once, bracing for the blow that never came. Instead, Rufus chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious? This is your _home_ now. I want it to be a place you wish to stay. I am as much your friend and lover as I am your master, and you must understand that. You are to enjoy yourself here." Cloud thought about it. Being made to be another man's play toy whenever that man wanted didn't seem like the kind of life he'd really be _happy_ in. But there were the others…Vincent and Zack and Evyn and Reno…maybe.

"I guess you're right."

Rufus' quarters were high in the main tower that rose over the center of the compound. Cloud was lead to an elevator, a luxury slaves did not get to enjoy, and taken to them. The entire floor was Rufus' personal space, Cloud had heard. When the door slid open on a foyer, he realized that it was true.

Rufus led him through rooms the likes of which Cloud had never seen. Slaves dreamed of having a master with wealth like this, but Cloud found it a little much. He liked the broadswords and Buster Blades hung on the walls, though.

The bedroom he ended up in was large, with an enormous round bed set against one wall. Rufus towed Cloud towards it, then turned quickly and caught Cloud's face in his hands, pulling him close for a kiss before backing up and sitting primly on the edge of the bed.

"Undress me," he whispered. Cloud hesitated, then pushed thoughts of leaving to the back of his mind and stepped forward. This was what he had been trained to do. This was what he had to do.

The buttons of the cream silk shirt opened easily under his fingers, the fabric falling away to reveal flawless skin as pale as Sephiroth's. Cloud pushed the shirt to the side and reached for Rufus' belt. Before he could undo it, the lean blonde kissed him again, hot and forceful.

"Mmn…I can't undress you if I'm distracted," Cloud mumbled against Rufus' lips. Rufus smirked and pulled away a bit, lifting his hips slightly as Cloud reached around him to free the belt completely. He lay back when Cloud got to the button and zip on his pants, stretching his arms over his head and then under it, propping himself up enough to watch. Cloud swallowed. He knew that Rufus was trying to seduce him out of his nerves, and it was working. He was such a _beautiful_ man.

The slacks slid from long, slim legs that wrapped around Cloud's waist and pulled him close. Rufus gave him a seductive smile and arched back, pressing himself against Cloud. Cloud bit back a moan and reached for the band of Rufus' boxers. They were fine silk, like the shirt, and came off easily when Rufus let go long enough to let them.

"That's right," Rufus purred. "Now you."

That was an order Cloud could understand. He'd been taught how to strip, with or without music, and he had been good at it. He had only to ask.

"How would you like me to do it?"

"Slowly. And tease me; see what you can do to me." Cloud nodded and placed his right hand flat against his chest, readying himself, then slid that hand down to the hem of his sweater. He didn't take it off at once. Instead, he slid his hand a little lower, to the waist of his pants, and dipped two fingers beneath the band momentarily before bringing that hand back up to pull his sweater up. When it was gone, he gave his head a small shake, to resettle his hair. He chanced a quick look at his master.

Rufus was sitting up, legs crossed, watching him intently with eyes that burned with lust. One hand was out of sight in his lap.

Cloud removed his t-shirt in a smooth movement, arching his back as he pulled it over his head, then letting his head fall back as the shirt came free. He brought his hands down slowly over his chest, the tip of one finger brushing ever so slightly over his nipple. He heard Rufus inhale sharply. It was impossible to hide his delight at being able to elicit such a reaction, so he let a small smile play over his lips and ran the fingers of both hands through his hair, as much to settle it again as to have reason to throw his head back and expose his throat. He considered his neck to be one of his finest features, and the hungry look Rufus was giving him told him that he was right.

"Keep going," Rufus breathed. Cloud hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. They were the ones he wore to work out in, loose, black, and comfortable. He eased them down just enough to reveal his boxers, then paused, giving Rufus his best 'oh, should I, or shouldn't I?' look. Then he went with 'should' and eased the pants off, making sure to turn as he bent to free his feet so his backside was presented.

His boxers were all that remained, and Cloud lingered over them, slipping his hands into the waist and then removing them again, letting his hand drift lower to touch himself, drawing out his breathing.

Rufus fidgeted on the bed, obviously impatient. Cloud toyed with the waistband a bit, watching Rufus out of the corner of his eye. He was tense. Knowing that he could have such an effect on someone was thrilling, and Cloud decided that he'd had enough playing. He slipped his boxers off and stood still.

"Well?"

"Come here," Rufus growled. Cloud obeyed. Rufus grabbed his wrists and pulled him down into an awkward embrace and another heated kiss. Cloud wriggled a bit to get comfortable, then tried kissing back. Rufus made a small sound and rolled underneath him, throwing Cloud's weight to the side. He yelped and ended up half on and half off the bed, with Rufus straddling his waist. "I can hardly believe that you'd never been bought before now, Cloud," he murmured, dipping his head down to nibble along Cloud's collarbone.

"W-why do you say that?"

"Everything about you is so _perfect_."

"I d-don't underst- Aaah… understand," Cloud managed. Rufus chuckled against his chest.

"I'll explain later," he promised. "I don't feel like talking much anymore. Get on the bed." He slid off Cloud and suited actions to words, and Cloud followed.

Rufus motioned for Cloud to roll over onto his stomach, then settled over him, nipping at the skin of Cloud's back. It was, as far as Cloud was concerned, an odd habit, but ever bite sent little jolts along his nerves, so he didn't mind.

The warm weight on his back vanished, and Clod lifted himself up on his elbows so he could twist around and see where Rufus had gone. The sound of wood sliding against wood told him that Rufus was just out of sight on the far edge of the bed, where a little bedside table rested.

"Miss me?" Rufus purred.

"Yeah."

"Good." Somewhere in the middle of the word, Rufus slipped two oil-slicked fingers into Cloud, who squeaked in surprise. "Not hurting you, am I?"

"N-no." Rufus didn't say anything after that, just scissored his fingers. Cloud mumbled softly, having forgotten how good this could feel with a decent partner. "Feels good." Rufus chuckled and did something with his fingers that caused Cloud to momentarily forget how his voice worked. When his memory returned, all he could manage was a feline mewl.

"Ready?"

"_Yes_."

Rufus' hands were between Cloud's legs then, spreading them. Cloud attempted to look at Rufus over his shoulder, but only got a crick in his neck for his troubles. One of Rufus' hands snaked into his hair, and at the same time, Rufus pushed into him. Cloud moaned softly and lifted his hips to meet him.

Rufus was a skilled lover. In the lessons and practice sessions Cloud had endured before this he had never encountered anyone who was a good as this. Skilled did not mean gentle; Rufus was certainly not gentle, but he did take notice of what Cloud did or didn't like.

"Ah! Rufus, I-" Rufus shifted his angle and thrust hard into him, hitting the same spot he'd hit earlier. The rest of Cloud's sentence was lost in a small scream.

"_There_ it is," Rufus said softly, his voice heavy almost to the point of a growl. He repeated the angled movement and laughed when Cloud bucked and yowled under him. Again. And again.

"_Rufus_!" Cloud screamed. He relaxed into the bed, aware of little more than the aftereffects of climax. He felt Rufus thrust a couple more times, then the grip on his hair tightened and heat filled him. Rufus collapsed onto Cloud's back, then rolled off and lay beside him, panting and sweaty and flushed. He smiled.

"You're a keeper."


End file.
